


Martini And Olive

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Friendship/Sex/Lust, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Lust, M/M, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Smut, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty Michael, Needy Luke, Partying, Public Display of Affection, Public Kissing, Public Scene, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Standing Position, Teasing, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last show of the UK part of the tour and it called for celebration. Luke was drunk, Michael was drunk and they were both horny. With the amount of alcohol they had consumed and all the heat around them; things are bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martini And Olive

As soon as the last show in Dublin was over and they were done with everything that had to be done, the four boys had gotten in their van that had taken them to a club. They were officially done with the UK part of the European leg of the tour and had a two-week break before going on the road again; that definitely called for some celebrations and partying. Two hours after arriving at the club and consuming a fair amount of alcohol, they were all jumping around and dancing. Michael took a sip of his drink and let out a laugh when Calum crashed into him.

“Why are you having this when we’re all having tequila?” the bassist asked through his laughter as he pointed towards Michael’s glass.

“Because martini is the best fucking thing that man had ever invented. It’s so fucking addicting. Why didn’t I find out about this earlier? I feel like I’ve been messing out a great deal of my life,” Michael flung an arm around Calum’s shoulder and popped an olive into his mouth.

“Messing?”

“Messing? Messing out a great deal? No, not messing. Missing,” he laughed when he realised he was rubbishing.

“Shots,” Ashton shouted. “Another round of shots.”

He opened another bottle of tequila and filled the numerous glasses that were set on the table in one go. As the others raised their shot glasses in the air, Michael raised his cocktail glass and then downed the rest of the colourless liquid before having another olive and getting himself another martini.

Calum scoffed at the sight but it only came out as a half-laugh and half-cough. “Stop being such a girl and get yourself some real drinks like a real man.”

“But we always have tequila and this, this is so fucking great. You should try it too,” Michael said, bringing the glass to Calum’s mouth.

“No, stop,” the brunette laughed as he tried to push Michael’s hand away, almost spilling the content of the glass.

“Your loss.”

“Hey,” Luke giggled as he joined them, bumping Calum in the process and spilling his drink in the front of the brunette’s shirt. “Sorry,” he laughed.

“You’re tipsy,” Michael commented.

“I don’t care… I want to have your martini and eat your olives,” he mumbled as he looked straight at Michael.

The guitarist lifted the glass and brought it to Luke’s lips, making him drink. Once the younger boy had swallowed everything, he made him eat the two olives that were in the drink. “For now, you can have this… I’ll save the real and best part for later,” he whispered into Luke’s ear.

Luke smiled at that revelation and nodded. “Come on, let’s go dance,” he said as he grabbed Michael and Calum’s hands and tried to pull them to their feet.

“You guys go, I’ll join you later,” Calum said.

Luke and Michael made their way to where a bunch of people were dancing. The older boy let go of Luke’s hand and put his hands in the air, moving his hips from side to side to the beat of the loud music that was playing. Before he knew it, Ashton was by his side, showing off some hip-hop moves.

“Guys, check out my new dance moves,” Luke said.

Michael and Ashton turned to look at him as he extended his arms on his sides and twisted his body in an awkward way. “Dude, I’m not sure that’s dancing. You look like you’re having an epileptic fit,” the drummer laughed.

“I don’t care.”

Raising his hands above his head, Luke spun around on his feet a few times, causing Ashton to laugh harder at him. After a few ridiculous moves, Luke finally started dancing like all the others were, without drawing unnecessary attention to himself. He was lost in himself and the music when he suddenly felt a hand on the back of his leg; hand that was trailing up to his ass. Quickly, he turned around to see who the jerk, who was doing that to him, was but he let out a sigh of relief when he realised it was only Michael. He kept trailing his hand along Luke’s thigh, occasionally slipping it between his legs but Luke said nothing in protest; he just kept moving from side to side. Calum, who was still sitting on a stool, rolled his eyes at the action; his friend we’re so drunk that they did not even know what they were doing anymore. He glanced at his phone to check the time but the screen seemed too bright and it was all blurry and he knew he was more than tipsy himself. Looking back up, he caught Luke and Michael moving closer to each other, their faces inching closer, the distance between them disappearing and it looked like they would kiss within the next second.

“Woah! I think it’s time to leave,” Calum said as he pushed them apart and got in between.

“But we’re having fun,” Luke complained as Calum pulled them both away by dragging their hands.

“Party’s over,” Calum stated; the least he wanted was to see his best friend make out in the middle of the dance floor.

“Yeah, don’t be a pooper,” Michael added.

“You two, stay here,” the bassist said once they were outside. “I’ m gonna go back to call Ashton. Don’t move.”

Before they could say anything, Calum was gone. Leaning against a streetlight, Michael rubbed his face with his palms as he looked at Luke, who was looking at his shoes. He snapped his fingers together, in order to get Luke’s attention but when Luke looked back at him, he quickly averted his eyes. Little by little, he directed them to the younger boy and they stared intently at each other when their eyes connected. As Luke licked his lips, Michael bit his lower lip, his eyes following the path of the other boy’s tongue. The younger boy let his tongue linger a little bit longer than it was needed before playing with his piercing with it while he looked at Michael under his eyelashes. Michael cursed at the action; whenever something had happened between Luke and him, it had always been straight to the point but it seemed as if at that particular moment, Luke was slowly teasing him, tempting him and trying to get him to do something. If Michael was honest with himself, whatever it was Luke was doing, it was definitely working.

Cursing, Michael marched to the other boy and, grabbing him by the arm, he pulled him into the dark alley that was just around the corner. Once it was only the two of them, he pushed Luke against a wall and pressed himself against the boy. He lightly pressed his lips to Luke’s before taking a couple of steps backward. Luke laughed in a drunken way at that and extended his arms in front of him, reaching out for Michael. The older boy also laughed at Luke because he looked silly and yet so irresistibly cute. Again advancing towards the other boy, he briefly licked Luke’s lips and then took the bottom one between his teeth, tugging on it. Luke let out a gasp before enclosing his lips around Michael’s upper lip and sucking on it. Michael cupped Luke’s face and then slightly moved his fingers to caress him behind his ears, causing Luke to open his mouth and let out another gasp. Taking that as an opportunity, he slipped his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, to lick the roof of his mouth and play with tongue. It was impatient and desperate but it was everything they needed.

Luke wrapped his arms tighter around Michael’s neck and lifted one leg up to hook it at the back of Michael’s leg, bringing their bodies closer. An action that caused Michael to immediately rock his hips against Luke’s, rubbing their clothed penises together. He directed his mouth to Luke’s neck, wasting no time to suck on his skin, while his hands were busy undoing the buttons of Luke’s shirts, leaving only the last one tied. He trailed one hand up Luke’s chest and rubbed his nipple with his fingers as he cupped Luke’s ass with his other hand. The couple that walked past them snickered and shouted ‘get a room’ but they were too lost into each other to pay attention to anything else around them. With the way Michael was thrusting against Luke, it was like they were practically fucking, if only there were not all those layers of clothes that were between them. They connected their lips again and Luke moved his hand to rub Michael through his jeans while his other hand was on Michael’s belt, trying to open it.

“Ugh… that’s disgusting. I leave you for two minutes and you’re already eating each other’s faces? Stop it, guys. You’re not cheap, to do that on the street.” Calum again pulled them apart and dragged them to the van. “Come on, in you go.”

Luke and Michael settled in the seats at the complete back and Ashton and Calum in the ones right in front of them. No one said anything as the driver started the van and Luke was about to tie his shirt again when he felt a hand on the bulge that was tenting his skinny jeans. He quickly turned his head to the side to look at Michael but the older boy lifted his other hand up and pressed his index against his lips and shook his head. Luke nodded and glanced at Calum and Ashton, who were still staring ahead of themselves. The older boy squeezed him a few times, alternating the pressure that his hands were exerting, as he licked his lips in concentration. To give Michael more access, Luke lifted the leg that was closest to Michael and set it on the other boy’s legs. Michael smiled; he knew Luke would give in easily to what he wanted. The younger boy rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes as he slipped his hand into his still-opened shirt and played with own nipple. Trailing his hand upward, Michael struggled to open Luke’s jeans and drag down the zipper with only one hand but in the end he managed to do it.

He slipped his hand inside and freed Luke’s penis before wrapping his fingers around it. He slowly moved his fist along the length while every now and then he would glance in Ashton and Calum’s direction to make sure it was still safe for them to keep going. Luke rotated his hips in the seat and thrust upward into Michael’s fist as the other boy jerked him off. He wanted to shift, get into Michael’s lap and kiss him but he knew that would attract attention. Instead, he stayed where he was, bit his lips to avoid making any sound and tried to keep his breathings as steady as possible. The older boy twirled his index around the head, teasing it, and Luke let out a shaky breath that came out in a puff. Calum instantly turned his head to the side to peek at the back and Michael’s hand momentarily stopped moving. He stayed frozen on his spot when the realisation that Calum knew hit him but shortly after, he resumed his task because he was enjoying himself too much and was too drunk to care; the truth was, it felt exciting and naughty and Michael was not going to pass on that.

However, he had to stop when the van halted. Michael quickly pulled his hand away and adjusted his hat on his head so that it was not backward anymore and it helped shield the flush in his cheeks. On the other hand, Luke zipped up his jeans and hastily buttoned his shirt, not realising he tied it wrongly. As they were ushered into the lobby, he made sure to hold his leather jacket in front of him because his jeans had refused to zip up and he did not want to be walking around with a boner poking out of his pants. The elevator ride, which seemed never-ending, was not very much to any of their likings; as it was, Ashton and Calum had chosen to stand between the two of them. All they could do was undress and devour each other with their eyes. When the elevator finally dinged, the younger boy pushed past everyone and made a dash to his room. Under the questioning eyes of Calum and Ashton, Michael followed Luke’s footsteps and also made his way to the other boy’s room. He stepped through the already opened door and let his eyes scan the room but there were no sign of Luke anywhere.

Before he had time to register what was happening, the door had clicked close and a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around his waist. Luke pressed his lips to Michael’s shoulder and left a few kisses up to the side of his neck. Smiling, Michael turned around in the embrace, only to grin wider when he realised Luke was already shirtless. He pushed Luke against the door and, pinning the younger boy’s hands above his head, he again kissed him. Luke moaned into Michael’s mouth; finally, what had been started in that alley was going to be completed. Just like it had happened earlier that night, Michael was again thrusting against Luke’s hips; only that time, he could do it all the way. He moved away and went to Luke’s bag, where he knew the lube was kept and he returned shortly, smirking when he noticed Luke had time to get rid of the rest of his clothes. Unzipping his jeans, Michael pulled them down his legs and wasted no time to coat his erection with the slippery substance before flipping Luke around and poking his entrance with the head of his penis.

Luke pressed his palms flat against the door and closed his eyes as Michael pushed into him. He bit his lower lip and arched his back, pressing his ass onto Michael’s dick. Placing his hands on the other lad’s hips, Michael rapidly moved in and out of him; he had been so riled up since the club and badly wanted some relief. Seeing as Luke could not hold himself steady and his knees were buckling every now and then, the older boy pulled away and pushed Luke on the table that was by the door. He again pushed into Luke’s ass and at the same time, wrapped one hand around the boy’s penis, jerking him off. Cursing, Luke grabbed the edge of the table and thrust upward into Michael’s fist. With the way Michael was pounding into him and getting him off, it did not take long before Luke came. Michael stilled his movements and looked at the boy who was shaking in front of him before shaking his head in disbelief; they had barely started.

“You little cock, you ruined all the fun,” Michael groaned as he pulled away and adjusted his jeans that were around his ankles before walking to the bed.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hold it anymore.”

“Sorry is not gonna make my erection go,” the older boy scoffed.

Luke pouted as he looked at the expression on Michael’s face but he smiled almost immediately when an idea popped into his head. Slowly, he made his way to where Michael was lounging on the bed, knelt beside him and got rid of his boots. Pushing the other boy’s shirt up his chest, Luke undid his pants and as Michael lifted his hips off the mattress, Luke pulled them off, as well as his boxers. He pressed a kiss to one of the older boy’s knee and left a trail of kisses up his thigh, to his penis. With a smile on his lips, Luke rubbed his hand over his own stomach and coated his fingers with his cum before rubbing them onto Michael’s length. Locking eyes with Michael, who was supporting himself on his elbows, Luke slowly licked his cock, from the base, all the way to the head before taking it into his mouth. He sucked the cum off and then moved his mouth up and down the length, sucking him hard at the same time while his hand was pumping the base of Michael’s penis. When Michael thrust deep into his mouth, Luke slightly pulled back but he resumed the pace that he had set once Michael settled back on the mattress.

He snaked his free hand between his legs and tugged on his own dick gently, in an attempt to get himself hard again. Trailing his mouth lower, he licked Michael’s balls, one at a time. The older boy gasped and balled his hands into fists when Luke sucked one of his balls powerfully into his mouth while his hand moved around his erection. He then moved on to suck and lick the other one, giving it the same treatment before directing his mouth to Michael’s length again. Grabbing a fistful of Luke’s blonde hair, Michael shook his head negatively and shifted so that Luke was on his back and Michael was kneeling between his parted legs. Again coating himself with the lube that Luke had brought to the bed, Michael pumped his dick a few times before guiding it to Luke’s hole. Since they had already done it by the door, he did not bother being gentle and pushed his length all the way into Luke at once. Luke sucked on his pierced lips and rotated his hips against Michael’s while the other boy pounded in him. Lifting his hips off the mattress, he pushed onto the other boy’s penis as Michael pushed back in sharply, filling him in.

Michael placed both of his hands on Luke’s chest and dragged them down to his hips, to wrap one of them around his erection. He quickly moved his hand up and down, trying to match the speed that his hips had set. As their sweaty bodies moved together, Luke pulled Michael down for yet another impatient kiss. Michael moaned into Luke’s mouth as he filled him in and gradually stopped thrusting in him. Sliding a hand between them, Luke enclosed his hand around the hand that Michael had around his cock and moved both their hands at the same time. Although he had already orgasmed a few minutes earlier, Luke was desperate to cum again. He pumped himself faster and harder while Michael nibbled on the side of his neck. Mumbling something incoherent into Michael’s ear, Luke came onto their stomachs. The moment he got everything out, Michael pressed their stomachs together and rubbed them against one another, smearing the cum around and causing Luke to make a face at the mess.

“Michael, stop,” Luke whined.

“Why? Isn’t this fun?” Michael laughed.

“Get off me.”

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago.”

“That was different.”

“Different? How different?”

“Now you’re just being dirty. Stop.”

“Dirty? I’m always dirty and nasty. Isn’t that what you like?” Michael asked as he looked into Luke’s eyes.

“Just stop and go to bed. We have stuffs to do tomorrow,” Luke stated as he pushed Michael off him.

“No, we don’t. Did you forget we’re technically free for two weeks?”

Luke was about to protest but he realised Michael was right.

“So, is your little one ready for round 3?”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
